madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat
This article is about Madness Combat as a series. For the episode of the same name, see Madness Combat 1. The Madness Combat series is a series of Flash animations made by Matt Jolly, also known as Krinkels. The series has thirteen canon episodes so far. The musical scores are mainly composed by Sean Hodges, otherwise known as Cheshyre. It focuses around the main protagonist, Hank J. Wimbleton, and his endeavors of killing his foes. It is established in the second episode that the episodes are set "Somewhere in Nevada." Main characters Hank J. Wimbleton Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist of the series. He is allies with Sanford and Deimos. His main foes include the Sheriff, Jesus, Tricky the Clown, the Auditor, and other units within the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. In Madness Combat 1 and Madness Redeemer, he looks like an ordinary Madness character, but this changes throughout the series, and he eventually gains his trademark black coat and red glasses in later episodes. Jesus Jesus has been one of Hank's greatest adversaries. Until the end of Madness Consternation, he has always been a main antagonist of the series. Unlike many other characters, he has many supernatural powers, the most infamously being the ability to create zombies from the dead. In the beginning, he was affiliated of the A.A.H.W., but later defected from the organization. Tricky the Clown Tricky the Clown is another powerful foe of Hank and later, Jesus. He initially appeared as an A.A.H.W. member that fares only a little better than the average grunt. However, since Madness Depredation, he has become a very formidable killer. His main source of power ostensibly comes from the Improbability Drive, which turned Tricky into a demonic monster at the end of Madness Antipathy after what should of been Tricky's death. The Sheriff The main antagonist in Madness Redeemer and Madness Avenger, the Sheriff was the leader of the A.A.H.W. before the Auditor. Unlike the other main characters, the Sheriff possessed little fighting skills. He has not appeared in the series since his death in Madness Avenger. The Auditor The main antagonist since Madness Inundation, the Auditor is a very powerful entity that leads the A.A.H.W.. He possesses many magical powers that make him an extremely difficult opponent to kill. Sanford and Deimos Sanford and Deimos are secondary protagonists of the Madness Combat series. Debuting in Madness Depredation, the duo appear to be allies of Hank. They are the main protagonists in the filler episodes (such as Madness Combat 5.5) and in Madness Aggregation. Episodes Madness Combat 1 Madness Combat 1 is the episode that kicked off the Madness Combat series. It depicts the chaos that ensued over a boombox playing the "Chicken Dance." Hank, the protagonist, fights many contenders for the boombox, including Jesus, who becomes his archenemy in the later episodes. Sheriff Arc The Sheriff Arc consists of the episodes Madness Combat 2: Redeemer and Madness Combat 3: Avenger. During these episodes, Hank, for unknown reasons, seeks to assassinate the Sheriff, who is under the protection of Jesus. Tricky Arc The Tricky Arc includes the episodes that take place after the Sheriff's death: Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis, Madness Combat 5: Depredation, Madness Combat 6: Antipathy and Madness Combat 7: Consternation. In these episodes, Hank targets Tricky the Clown, a minor character from the previous episodes that has become a powerful adversary. Jesus remains a primary antagonist to Hank, though he becomes less active in this role after Madness Depredation. Auditor Arc The Auditor Arc occurs after the death of Tricky the Clown and consists of the episodes Madness Combat 8: Inundation, Madness Combat 9: Aggregation and Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. Unlike the other arcs, the Auditor Arc does not completely focus on Hank as the protagonist. Jesus assumes this role in Madness Inundation and Sanford and Deimos do so in Madness Aggregation. All these characters, including Hank, have a common mission to defeat the Auditor, a powerful new foe. Sanford & Deimos Arc The Sanford & Deimos Arc is a series of filler episodes that run parallel with the main story. It follows the story of Sanford and Deimos after the events of Madness Depredation. This arc is comprised of the episodes Madness Combat 5.5, Madness Combat 6.5 and Madness Combat 7.5. These episodes show Sanford's and Deimos' battle against the A.A.H.W. and the milestones that eventually lead up to the plot of Madness Aggregation. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes